


Bus Stop

by inkwells_writing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, arthur is a classy buisness man and alfred is a dorK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwells_writing/pseuds/inkwells_writing
Summary: Alfred had his routine: get on the bus, discreetly stare at the hot guy from across the bus, and despise the Elm Street stop because that was when the man would get off. He liked his routine, but he liked the day it changed more.





	Bus Stop

Alfred had tried to make conversation with the guy before, he really did. But every time he would open his mouth, he’d get anxious and shy and _how could I talk to someone so perfect?_

And besides, they’d ridden on the same bus now for months and never said a word to each other besides a single “Is this seat taken?” (that had been the best ride home of Alfred’s life). It would be too awkward to talk now.

But this time the man, who was always dressed in a fancy business suit so Alfred knew he had to work somewhere important even though he couldn’t be that much older than Alfred, seemed aggravated. 

He had gotten on the bus yelling into his phone and Alfred sat up straighter when he realized that the only open seat was next to him. But Alfred didn’t want him to be mad when he sat down, he wanted the guy to smile at him and start a conversation.

That probably wouldn’t be happening tonight, because even though the man did sit next to him, he was still yelling into his phone (but a little more quiet, most likely realized how it was seven at night and dark outside. People wanted a quiet ride home that wasn’t disturbed by some angry businessman).

Alfred struggled to be annoyed too, he knew he should, but the man had a commanding British accent and Alfred had always been weak for accents. 

Not long after the bus started moving, the man barked out a harsh, “I’ll deal with it in the morning Francis, for now, you try and earn that stupid pay you get,” and hung up his phone. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

Alfred realized how tired the man seemed, and wished there was something he could do to help. 

Turns out, he could do something.

The man’s shoulders drooped, and he fell gently to the side, obviously asleep.

The issue? He fell onto Alfred’s shoulder and _holy shit he looks so relaxed and cute and I think this is what heaven feels like._

Alfred let the man rest there, relishing in the feeling of him on his shoulder. The other people on the bus gave him strange looks, but Alfred could happily ignore all of them in favor of thinking about the man next to him.

Alfred wished he knew his name. And what kind of tea he liked (he was British, he obviously liked it). And what books he read, what movies he watched, if he liked sports, what his job was, wh-

Alfred needed to stop.

He was getting attached to a stranger. He tried to ignore the fact that he was already attached, in favor of reminding himself how all his other relationships had ended.

In failure. The person cheated on him, dumped him, left him, none ended happily and all ended. This stranger would not be different, and so it would be smarter to ignore his growing feelings for the gorgeous man sleeping on his shoulder. 

Just as Alfred decided this, the bus decided to let everyone know it was at the stop on Elm’s Street.

Alfred just so happened to pay so much attention to the man, that he knew it was his stop. And no, he wasn’t creepy. He just had a passionate hatred for this stop because it’s the one he always got off on. 

He realized the man was still asleep. Alfred knew he had to wake him up. But how to do it without sounding creepy? 

Besides the present mental argument he was going through of a back and forth, “you’re a creepy” and “I am not,” Alfred knew he needed to wake up the man.

Alfred decided to try the “please stop sleeping on me, oh look its your stop wow good coincidence” method.

How could it go wrong?

He lifted his (free) arm and shook the man, while he said, “Hey dude, wake up.”

The man blinked awake (and in a super cute way- _no Alfred. You’re not supposed to think that anymore._ ) and looked at Alfred, “Huh?” He blinked again before jolting fully upright, “Oh, sorry! That was extremely rude, please, forget that ever happened.”

Alfred was going to say, “Oh, it’s no problem,” but instead, like an idiot, he said, “It’s your stop.”

“What?”

“I, uhh, it’s your stop. To get off. Not that I know that because I’m a stalker or anything- I just- I see you on the bus all the time and I picked up on these things, and you should probably get off before the bus starts to move and-”

“Thank you for waking me.” The man said, his face very red. Alfred cursed himself internally- _he must be so embarrassed and think I’m a stalker. I can never get on this bus again._

“No- no problem!”

The man walked off the bus, and as the doors closed, a stranger called out, “Smooth man.”

Alfred flipped him the bird and pulled out his phone. _I am so fucking stupid._

 

Alfred was dreading the next day. He knew it was stupid to be so worked up- the man probably already forgotten- but still. Alfred never wanted to see that guy again.

His mental mantra of “stop this stupid crush, dude,” wasn’t working. So now he had to face his crush, whom he embarrassed himself in front of, again. 

At least the bus was pretty empty (it always was on Thursday’s), so the man would probably sit far away from him.

The man proved him wrong by making a beeline to the seat next to Alfred when he got on the bus.

Alfred stiffened, trying not to look at the man, but it didn’t work when he turned to face Alfred, his hand out.

“I’m Arthur. I didn’t get the chance to talk you properly for waking me up yesterday. Nor did I get to properly apologize for being so rude and falling asleep on you. I promise, it won’t happen again.”

Alfred laughed, maybe a bit too loudly, and shook his hand, “Alfred F. Jones,” _seriously, you’re full name? You’re so stupid_ , “And it’s really no big deal. You’re cute, so it was okay.”

_WHAT THE FUCK DUDE._

Arthur let out the most beautiful (and sexy? How did he do that?) laugh as he said, “I’m flattered. But I’m afraid I really must pay you back for you kindness. How about tea sometime?”

Alfred was struck speechless, but he managed a, “Yeah! That’d be great!” In a too-loud voice. 

The man smiled, and handed Alfred his phone, “Give me your number so I can text you the place and time?”

Despite his assertive words, the man seemed nervous, and that made Alfred feel a little better. He took the man’s phone and entered his number, and handed it back with a huge smile.

They made idle chitchat, and when the man got off the bus with a goodbye and _holy shit was that a wink_ , Alfred had never felt happier.

Even the strangers stupid comment of, “That was pretty smooth today, dude,” Alfred could barely find it in him to be annoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! this was a request from a prompt list i reblogged on my tumblr @inkwells-writing! kudos are appreciated and comments are adored!!!!


End file.
